Let the Ball Begin!
by Inuangel15
Summary: (Warning:YAOI)Everyone in Yugioh goes to Kaiba's mansion for a ball. Chapter 1-7 are all together(Sorry)YamiYugi KaibaJoey Lemon up! I realized the dividers were gone so I editted it. Its easier to read. I got lazy and finished it. It's crap but o well.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Beauty is in the eyes, not in the dress, because there's a juice stain on it...

"You look funny," Yugi said as he saw Joey come through the door in a white dress.

"Shaddup, Yugi. You look just as funny as I am," Joey shot back. Yugi looked at what he was wearing: A pink tuxedo with a tie with happy faces on it.

"You're going to be late!" Tea shouted from the kitchen. Yugi and Joey had been invited to Kaiba's ball at his mansion and they were already five minutes late.

"Where's our pumpkin ride?" asked Joey.

"You don't have one, dumbass! Who do you think you are? Cinderella?" Tea shouted back, "Kaiba's mansion is just two blocks down the street! Use your feet for once!"

"Bye Tea!" Yugi shouted as he and Joey walked out the door.

At the ball:

"I wonder where Yugi and Joey are." Kaiba thought as he paced around in his office.

"Seto, the guests are getting restless! If you don't start the ball soon, they'll leave!" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba..."

"What, big brother?"

"Zip it."

"Whatever," Mokuba said as he stormed out of Kaiba's office.

"Sir, Yugi and Joey has been located"

"Then, let the ball begin!"

Chapter 2: The stain that couldn't be washed away...

"Yugi! I've got a problem..." Joey said.

"What is it you dumdum?" Yugi asked.

"Um... I sort of got a stain on my dress and I don't think it could be washed with just water," Joey answered.

"What did you spill on your dress?"

"Orange juice, punch, lemonade, and some red wine," Joey slowly said.

"Well, let me try to wash it away"

Yugi and Joey turned around and saw Kaiba in his unusual pink cape.

"What's up Kaiba?" Joey said.

"Let's just wash that pretty dress in the washroom. Come on, let's go," Kaiba signaled Joey to go with him. And Joey did.

While Joey was in the washroom with Kaiba...

"Yugi Boy. We meet again,"

Yugi turned around, Pegasus stood there in his red tuxedo holding a glass of red wine.

"Pegasus! What's up man? How's your eye doing?" Yugi asked.

"I replaced it with a glass eye. It doesn't have magical powers like my Millennium Eye had but it does make a good kaleidoscope." Pegasus giggled as he turned his glass eye and walked away.

In the washroom:

"Let me see..." Kaiba wondered out loud, "Take it off. I can't work like this."

So Joey took off the dress and stood shaking in his boxers.

Kaiba took the dress and began furiously scrubbing it with a brush.

"Kaiba, hurry up! I'm freezing."

"Okay, okay, stop whining you puppy" Kaiba said.

Joey was dazed at the moment because they just heard some strange sounds coming from one of the bathroom stalls...

Chapter 3: The washroom stall with a... good internet connection?

Joey and Kaiba slowly moved towards the third bathroom stall from which the sounds were coming from.

Joey looked under the bathroom stall door. He saw nothing. Kaiba pushed open the unlocked door. They gasped.

At the ball:

_Stop shaking it, stop shaking it, stop shaking damnit! _Yugi thought. Yugi was watching Pegasus shake to the music like crazy. He also saw that Pegasus was having his fifth cup of red wine and giggling like a crazy cheerleader while rotating his eyes, looking at his compact kaleidoscope. Yugi sighed as he kept his eye out for his yami.

Back in the washroom:

"Ryou? Bakura? What are you doing here?" Kaiba hollered at the couple.

"Um, surfing the internet?" Ryou answered.

Sure enough, when Bakura stepped aside, there was a laptop on the toilet seat.

"Better internet connection here," Bakura explained.

"Doesn't it smell in here though?" Joey asked.

"Enough!" Kaiba was disgusted so he closed the door and led Joey out of the men's washroom.

"What about my dress?" Joey asked as they went out the door.

Down at the ball:

Yugi was getting bored of sitting down.

"Hello Yugi," said a deep voice behind him.

Yugi nearly jumped out of his seat. He looked behind as he settled down and nearly jumped again.

"Yami!" Yugi said as he got out of his chair to hug his yami, "I missed you so much Yami!"

Yami noticed a small tear emerge in Yugi's eyes. It had been two long painful years for Yugi when Yami had to go to a hospital to recover from a head concussion.

Yugi had started crying on Yami's shirt. Yami waited until Yugi had finally settled down before catching up with him.

Chapter 4: The Matrix Revolutions

"Kaiba! Where are you taking me?" Joey said as Kaiba dragged him into a small, kind of messy room.

"What are we doing here...?" Joey was stopped short when Kaiba took off his shirt to reveal...

At the Ball:

"Yami, I missed you!" Yugi said again.

"Yugi, settle down," Yami calmly replied, "Now hand over your Millennium Puzzle!"

"What?" Yugi screamed and pushed Yami away from himself.

"Haha! Tricked you!" Yami laughed as he settled down beside Yugi again.

"Yami," Yugi whined and pushed Yami playfully.

"Why don't we get a small room to get some privacy for our little talk?" Yami said as he swept Yugi into his hands and went upstairs towards the room Kaiba and Joey was...

In the Bedroom:

Kaiba took off his shirt to reveal... a wrestling outfit.

"BONSAI!!!" Kaiba screamed as he jumped onto Joey.

"AHHH!" Joey screamed and got the wind knocked out of him when Kaiba landed on his stomach.

"Who is the champion huh? I am! I don't you forget that!" Kaiba shouted in Joey's ear when he got Joey in a headlock.

"Not for long you won't!" Joey said as he matrixed out of Kaiba's headlock. "You may be 'The Rock', but I AM MORPHEUS!" Joey boomed with a deep voice, "Oops wrong voice. I think I got a cold or something. Just wait for a minute. Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti DO! Okay, I've got it. I AM MORPHEUS!"

Joey moved towards Kaiba in slow motion.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Joey said in s l o w m o t i o n.

"I want a cup of water ok? Be back in a second," Kaiba said.

"Okay," said Joey in his regular voice but he was still suspended in the air.

Meanwhile, at the ball, at the gambling tables:

Duke Devilin was ruling over the dice games.

"Hehehe. They'll never know that I'm using unfair dice," Duke accidentally said out loud.

Everyone stared at him.

"Eh... heh heh heh..." Duke nervously chuckled as he moved backwards slowly towards the exit of the gambling area.

"Get him!" shouted one of the gamblers and everyone started running towards Duke.

"AHHHHH!!!" Duke screamed as he ran out of Kaiba's mansion, chased by a stampede of angry gamblers.

As soon as Duke Devilin got outside, he bent down in a superman position. The ground beneath him rippled and burped and Duke was flying in the sky after a split second.

"So long suckers!" Duke shouted down at the amazed gamblers. Too bad he didn't see where he was going...

Chapter 5: Look up into the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a splat on an airplane window!

"Oy..." said Duke Devilin weakly when he was being wheeled into an ambulance.

"How horrible! Will he live through this Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes he will. As long as he has the blessed dice I sent him last Christmas." Yami replied.

"Uh... ok," Yugi said as he felt for the dice he borrowed from Duke since last Christmas in his pocket.

In the kitchen:

gulp gulp gulp

"Well, better get back to the bedroom to get my butt whooped," Kaiba said to himself as he closed the refrigerator door to find Bakura and Ryou sitting there again with their laptop.

"What are you doing here now?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, as Joey said, the bathroom got smelly so we moved here. Did you know that there's great internet connections all over your house?" Bakura replied.

"Yes, I mean what are you doing on that laptop anyway?" Kaiba asked again.

"Oh we're illegally downloading music files and movie files from this program that is illegal in most of the other countries," Ryou replied this time.

"Oh," Kaiba said and left them alone to download their files.

In another part of the city:

"Tristan! What's taking so long?" asked Tristan's sister, Serenity.

"The car won't start! I've tried everything to get it to start. Like saying, 'Start Sesame' and 'Please start NOW' but it won't start," replied Tristan.

Serenity sighed, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Well I dunno! When we drove last time, we hot wired our car right? But the fuse has burned out. And why did the officer say that we need a 'license' thing when we were driving? And he gave us a 'ticket' saying that we have to pay them. How much do we owe them now?" Tristan asked.

"I think we add the total up," Serenity suggested.

"And the totals are?"

"86, 91, and 99 dollars." Serenity replied. (Real totals: 98, 16, and 66 dollars)

"What do they add up to?" Tristan asked.

"Hm..." both of them sat there in the car having no clue on how to do addition.

Chapter 6: Malik and Marik appears

"Let's rule this dance competition!" Malik says to Marik.

Malik and Marik start dancing to boogie horribly

"You are disqualified." The judges said instantly.

"Awww. It was worth a try." Marik said.

Some eerie hip hop/j-pop music comes on

"Isis!?!?" Malik and Marik said at the same time.

Sure enough, in the middle of the dance floor, Isis was doing her eerie Egyptian/Japanese/Arabian dance moves.

She won the dance competition surprisingly enough. Isis and Malik and Marik were the only contestants.

In cyberspace:

"Can I be the head of Kaiba Corp now?" Noah asked.

"No." Gozoboro simply answered.

"How about now?" Noah asked again.

"No."

"Now?"

"No"

"Ok. How about now?"

In the Big Five room:

"The Big Five will rule the world someday." Big Five number One said.

"How?" Big Five number Two answered.

"I don't know. But we have to get rid of Kaiba and Noah first." Big Five number Three said.

"We should wrap them up nicely and send them to Africa." Big Five number Four suggested.

"Alright. Let's go wrap them up." Big Five number Five said.

Back at the ball:

"Ow! A pencil stabbed into my foot! I am like, soo bleeding!" Pegasus exclaimed, "Now, who would put a pencil in the middle of a dancing room? And how did it jab into my foot? Hm... it must have been standing up when I stepped on it, but how did it do that? And where are the people that are supposed to be comforting me!?! HELLO?!?!"

"That's nice," everyone muttered and went back to dancing.

"Hmph!" Pegasus limped out of Kaiba's mansion in search of a nearby hospital.

Back in the bedroom:

"I'm back," Kaiba said as he walked through the door, "You're still waiting for me? Aww... How sweet."

"Aiyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Joey screamed as he continued to move in slow motion towards Kaiba.

"Haiyaaaa!" Kaiba screamed as he moved in slow motion towards Joey.

"AIYEEEE!"

"HAIYAAA!"

They both missed their targets by a meter.

"I'm beat. I'm going to sleep. Good Night." Kaiba yawned and curled up on the floor and sucked his thumb to sleep.

"Awwww.... He's so cute when he's sucking on his thumb...

Chapter 7: The Yugis Find Out What?

Somewhere in the Mansion:

"Now what were we going to do?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Going to this room that is right in front of us," Yami replied.

"Oh yeah!" Yugi exclaimed and he opened the bedroom door.

"Oh my god," the two of them said at the same time.

At the hospital:

Pegasus had to wait in the waiting room because other people were there before him and they all had pencils in their feet. He grumbled and giggled as he twirled his glass eye.

In another part of the city:

"Hmmm..." Tristan and Serenity were still trying to add up the numbers in their heads.

"Oh well... we could always get Tea to do it for us," Serenity suggested.

"But we hijacked her car! Wouldn't she get mad at us?" Tristan answered.

"She probably doesn't even know it's gone yet," Serenity said.

Yugi, Joey, and Tea's house:

"DUDE! WHERE'S MY CAR!?!" Tea screamed. Her screams were heard from all parts of the city.

In the car:

"DOH!" Tristan and Serenity exclaimed.

After the dance competition:

"Look brothers! I won! I foresaw this victory with my Millennium Necklace." Isis ran over to Malik and Marik like a penguin due to her tight dress. She was clutching a golden trophy in her hands.

"Good for you, sister," Malik and Marik congratulated her half-heartedly.

"Exactly! LOSERS! LOSERS! YOU SUCK! YOU STINK! What's that smell? Oh it's you guys! What? What?" Isis poured out.

Malik and Marik walked away towards Kaiba's mansion sulkily in search of another dance competition.

At the bedroom:

"Oh my god! This room looks beautiful!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I dunno why I said oh my god," Yami said, "There's nothing in here except a bed, a closet and a table!"

Kaiba and Joey were somewhere in the closet after they had both sleepwalked and got trapped there.

The two Yugis went over to the bed and sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Yami asked.

"How is it that you had to stay in the hospital for 2 years for only a head concussion?" Yugi asked.

"Do you know how I got my concussion?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Well, it was a long time ago," Yami started.

"It was only two years ago,"

"Right. Two years ago, I was washing my hair with Herbal Essences and I was feeling really good moaning and sniffing. Then I threw my head around screaming YES! YES! And then I knocked my head on the bathroom wall. I was carried to the hospital because Tea came in and saw me unconscious and totally nude. She called 911 and kicked me in the balls to try and wake me. But she didn't know that I was already awake and felt everything. Anyway, at the hospital they were doing some surgery on my head and I rolled over. I fell off the operation table and broke my back. It took me two years to recover from the broken back and the head surgery."

"Wow... Oh sorry, I wasn't listening. Could you repeat what you said?" Yugi said.

"Do me."

"Excuse me?"

"Do me."

"Do what?"

"Me."

"How?"

"I thought you knew,"

"No I don't."

"Damn, because I don't know either."

"Oh."

"Too bad."


	2. Chapter 8 and 9

Chapter 8: Experiences in the Closet

"Hey Joey! Joey!" Kaiba whispered after waking up.

"Huh? Where are we dude?" Joey asked.

"I think we're in my closet. Hm... now where's the light... Oh here it is!" Kaiba turned on the lights to the closet.

"These yours?" Joey picked up a pair of small leopard skinned panties.

"Of course not!" Kaiba scoffed.

"Then why is it in your pile of underwear? And why do I see a bit of leopard skin underwear showing at your butt crack when you bend down?"

"Uh... It looked nice so I... bought it at Winner's. They have a wide variety of things there. I bought a matching handbag with this underwear! And look at these different exotic dancer uniforms I found there. Winners, you should go." Kaiba answered with corny music playing in the background.

"Want some mentos?"

"What? Mentals?"

"Men-Tos."

"Oh."

"Sorry, I'm out of Mentos, the Freshmaker." Joey winked while he held a full roll of Mentos and winked while the Mentos theme song played in the background.

Somewhere:

"Where the is Kaiba? And why can't I say ?" Big Five number one said.

"You can't say because the writer of this fan fiction won't allow it." Big Five number two said.

"I think he got some of mine wrong. See? I want to FUCK !" Big Five number three said.

"Look! You are a DAMNED WHORE!" Big Five number four said.

Big Five number five sighed and walked away pretending that he didn't know the four swearing BASTARDS.

In the Bedroom:

"Well, let's see if Kaiba has some books in here on how to 'do it'." Yugi suggested.

"Ok sure," Yami said.

"Ok, I've found some. They were under the bed. Which one do you want to read first? How to Do It: The Fully Illustrated Guide for Dummies, You can Do It like I can but First Learn Yoga, or Trust Me, You can Do It with an Instructional Video?"

"The first one sounds nice."

"Ok. Let's see..." Yugi said as he opened the book to a random page.

"Holy Mama..." Yugi flips a page.

"Which side is the head?" Yugi flips a page.

Yugi and Yami lean closer together and they both turn their heads 90 degrees. Yugi quickly closes the book.

"Ok! I think we know how to properly do it now... Geez... How many positions were on that page?" Yami asked.

"Twenty four. Definitely twenty four."

Yugi and Yami sat there on the bed looking paralyzed and afraid.

At the Hospital:

"Maximillion Pegasus, the doctor is ready to see you now."

"Oh goody." Pegasus said.

Somewhere in the City:

"What are we going to do now?" Malik asked.

"How about a little duel?" Marik said.

"Ok,"

Duel Starts:

Each person draws 5 cards.

Malik is first. _Oh no, I have no monsters..._Malik thought.

"I'll place 3 cards face down on the field and end my turn."

Marik's turn: "I summon Harpy's Brother! And I attack!"

"Ow!"

Malik's LP: 2200 Marik's LP: 4000

Malik's turn: _Damn I have no monsters again..._

"I play the magic card, Graceful Charity!" _A monster card!_

"I summon Blazing Impachi! Attack!"

"Ow."

Malik's LP: 2200 Marik's LP: 3950

Marik's turn: "I play Monster Reborn! And I'll sacrifice it to summon Summoned Skull! Attack!"

"Ahhh!"

Malik's LP: 1550 Marik's LP: 3950

Malik's turn: _Darn, I'm out of monster cards again..._

"Uhhh... See ya!

Malik runs away.

Duel ends.

Near Tea's House:

Tea is destroying everything in her path and asking "DUDES WHERE'S MY CAR!"

Chapter 9: Teazilla!

"WHERE IS MY CAR?" Tea bellowed. Tea screamed and ripped a small portion of her clothes. Tea grew and grew until she was 4 inches taller than she was before. She picked up a paperclip and tried to bend it out of shape. She couldn't. She tossed it away in embarrassment.

Still in the Car:

"Hey Tristan, what does this key in this keyhole do?" Serenity asked.

"I dunno. Turn it and see."

"Ok," Serenity turns the key and the car started.

"Hey! I didn't even say 'Start Sesame' yet! You stupid car!" Tristan shouted.

"Tristan, isn't that Malik?" Serenity asked as Malik ran past.

"And isn't that Marik running after Malik?" Tristan asked as Marik ran past.

"Nah." They both said.

In Mokuba's Bedroom:

Mokuba was watching Pokemon: The Uncensored Series and every few seconds a swear word was said.

Then, Isis came into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Mokuba asked.

"To predict your future. Wanna hear it?" Isis said.

"Oh. Ok. Fine,"

"Ok. I summon the foresight powers of the Millennium Necklace to predict Mokuba's future!" Isis started to jiggle wildly. And after a few seconds, she stopped abruptly.

"What the h?" Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, you will die of a quick death when you turn 5!"

"I'm already older than 5 Isis."

"Oh, I'm sorry. When you turn 15!"

"What? But today is my 15th birthday!"

Wherever the Teazilla is at:

"WHEREVER AM I AT?" Tea screamed.

Tea looks behind her and sees her own house.

"Oh."

In Cyberspace:

"Now? Now? How about now?" Noah asked repeatedly.

Gozoboro sneaked away quietly.

In the Bedroom:

"So... we going to do it?" Yami asked.

"I'll do it if you do it with me."

"Make me."

"Make me make you."

"Make me make you make me."

"Make me make you make me make you."

"Make me make you make me make you make me."

"Make me make you make me make you make me make you."

"Make me make you make me make you make me make you make me."

"Uh... what were we talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Doing it. Want to?" Yami asked.

"Make me."


	3. Chapter 10 and 11 YAOI

Disclaimer: If you are not old enough or if you do not want to read male/male sex, please skip to the next page or stop here. Plus, this is my first lemon so if it doesn't make you come in your pants, it's not my fault. ; )

Chapter 10: Do It! Kaiba and Joey.

Joey is constantly winking at Kaiba and the Mentos theme song was still playing in the background. Kaiba couldn't hold it in any longer. Kaiba started taking off his clothes. The Mentos theme song stopped.

"What are you doing Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"I'm going to make-out with you because..."

Joey moved closer to Kaiba and leant over to kiss him. "You don't need a reason,"

The kiss was long and intense. Kaiba's hand slid under Joey's shirt.

"You wear a sports bra...?" Kaiba asked.

"I accidentally bought it off the internet so why waste it? Heh heh..."

"It's very sexy. I want to see it with your shirt off."

Kaiba took Joey's shirt off and revealed a tight, red sports bra.

"Ohhh..." Kaiba moaned in delight, "It's better than I thought it was. It's a Nike brand!"

"Really? I never noticed that."

"It says Nike on the bra."

"Well, the words must have been too small or too light to see."

"It says Nike in big, black letters across your bra."

"..."

"I bet you'll look a lot sexier without it." Kaiba helped Joey take the bra off and Joey was then left with a tube top.

"You... wear a tube top?" Kaiba asked, "Let's take that off."

Kaiba helped Joey take off the tube top to reveal a silk bra.

"A...silk...bra..."

"What? It feels nice!" Joey protested.

"I don't want to hear any more! Alalalalalalala..." Kaiba took off the bra and saw Joey's somewhat-muscled unhairy chest.

Kaiba got on top of Joey and started tasting Joey's nipples. Joey started to moan, but Kaiba covered his mouth. After Kaiba was done caressing Joey's nipples he placed a finger on his chest and slowly traced downwards in a seductive path to Joey's growing bulge.

"No you don't!" Joey was at the top now, "I want to taste you first."

"Suit yourself." Joey pulled down Kaiba's jean zipper and the trapped erection popped out of its prison to greet Joey.

"I'm glad that you're so big for me," Joey said as he tried taking the whole 6 1/2 inches down his mouth.

Kaiba grunted in pleasure. Kaiba put his hands on Joey's head and forced his boner deeper into Joey's mouth.

"God! I'm cumming!" Kaiba whispered and Kaiba's hot man juice poured into Joey's mouth. Joey tried to swallow all of it but some of it dribbled out of the corner of Joey's mouth.

"You taste like a lollipop." Joey admitted.

"Yeah. I know." Kaiba answered.

"oO"

Kaiba pulled down Joey's underwear and found his underwear wet and his dick soft and dead.

"oO"

"Sorry about that..."

"It's ok. I only need your love hole right now." Kaiba said and started rimming Joey's fuckhole. Kaiba's other hand moved to Joey's right nipple and started to play with it.

"Now this is going to hurt a little, but try to relax." Kaiba said as he stuck a finger in Joey.

Joey didn't mind. He had been preparing for this day. Kaiba inserted another finger into Joey to make sure that he was nice and loose.

Kaiba inserted his 6 and a half inches into Joey. Joey's ass burned with pain but in addition the pain was a bit a pleasure which Joey tried to focus on.

Kaiba started moving in a slow rhythm behind Joey in a doggy-style hump. Kaiba moved his hand to Joey's dick and massaged it a little before it started coming back to life. Joey's dick became the 6 inched glory once again. Kaiba stroked the 6 inches in rhythm to his motions.

"Your hole is not as tight as I thought Joey."

"You want it to?" Joey asked as he forced his muscles to clamp Kaiba's dick. Kaiba almost screamed in pain.

"Let me cum inside you Joey," Kaiba whispered in Joey's ear.

"And I'll release for you when you do."

They kissed once more before Kaiba's back arched and shot his load inside Joey, triggering Joey as well. The two of them lay there gasping for breath. They were about to kiss when someone opened the closet door...

Chapter 11: Do It! Yami and Yugi.

"Let's do it," Yami suggested.

"Ok," Yugi answered.

"What? I was just..." Yami tried to say but Yugi had already jumped on Yami and pecked him on the lips.

"Ok. In the book, it said that we have to get undressed," Yami said as he read from the book they were reading from earlier.

Yugi paled. "W... What do w... we have to get undressed for?" stammered Yugi, "We can do it dressed can't we? You know? Without exposing much skin?"

"Hm... I don't see any clothes on any of these people in this book."

A sweat drop trickled down Yugi's face and Yugi gulped. "O...o...ok... what's next?"

"Decide who's going to be on top," Yami read.

"If you were on top of me, your weight might crush me so I volunteer to be on top!" Yugi declared.

"Definition for top: The one "attacking" the receiver. Definition for bottom: The receiver getting "attacked"."

"... That's no help,"

"Well, let's get our clothes off first."

Yugi paled again. "O...o...ok..."

The both of them both took off their shirts and threw them on the floor. Yami then stripped out of everything. Yugi took off his pants but left his boxers on.

"Hm? What's wrong? You can't get your boxers off?" asked Yami, "Come on Yugi! Chop chop! Get those clothes off!"

"Sure! But first I'll just take my socks off!" Yugi said as he slowly took off his socks.

"FASTER!" Yami shouted.

"Don't rush me or I'll put all my clothes back on and then I'll have to start again." Yugi scolded.

"Okay, okay."

Yugi had his socks off.

"Can we get your boxers off now?"

"Not so fast! I still have this belt around my neck." Yugi progressed slowly. Yami waited impatiently.

Yugi got the belt off.

"Boxers too?"

"YES! TAKE THEM OFF!"

"I will. After you read the next instruction."

"Fine. The next instruction says to have the person on top stick a finger into the other person's anus. (Lotion is strongly recommended)." Yami read.

"Wouldn't that hurt? Yami I don't want to hurt you!"

"Then I'll do it. I'll try not to hurt you too much."

Yami took off Yugi's boxers and put some lotion on his fingers and inserted one finger into Yugi.

Yugi almost screamed in pain.

"Add a second finger." Yami did, "Insert penis."

Yami did and Yugi screamed with ecstasy.

"Is that all?" Yugi asked.

"It says here that I have to grab your nipples or dick or both and move my penis in and out of your anus."

"That sounds complicated."

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Grab my nipples and start moving."

"Doing it is hard work." Yami said as he took his dick out of Yugi's anus and stuck it back in.

"I wonder how people remember all those instructions."

Both of them lost their balance and they fell off the bed.

"In the book it says that it's supposed to feel good. Do you feel good?"

"I'm burning up with pain."

"Should we stop then?"

"We should stop. This is pointless." They stopped.

"Maybe we should try this other book. It's called Blowjobs; If you can't Do It, Use This Book." Yami said.

"Sounds perfect."

"We can skip the first step since we're naked already."

"We don't need the book Yami. I already know how to do this."

"You do?"

"Of course. I do it with Joey sometimes."

"Then lead the way."

They had a blowjob. (Yugi sucked Yami. Yami came in his mouth. Whoopee! Psh.)

A noise came from the closet.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"Let's go check it out." Yugi said.

Yugi and Yami opened the closet door to find Bakura and Ryou surfing the internet.

"We won't ask." Yami said.

"Then don't." Ryou said.

"I think the noise came from the other closet." Yugi said.

"Let's go look in that one." Yami said and closed the door.

They opened the other closet door to find two pairs of socks.

"Aren't these Kaiba and Joey's socks?" asked Yugi.

"But where are Kaiba and Joey?" Yami asked, "Where can they go without socks?"


	4. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Flames will be sadly ignored.

Chapter 12: Mokuba's Demise

The two of them lay there gasping for breath. They were about to kiss when someone opened the closet door...

"Kaiba, Joey. Hurry! Get out of here or Yami and Yugi will see you! They're almost done their session." Bakura whispered hurriedly.

"What's about our clothes?" Joey asked.

"Take it with you! You don't have time to put them on right now!" Ryou whispered.

"I can't find our socks." Kaiba said.

"Come back later! Go into the other room! You don't want people to see you nude do you?" Bakura asked.

"Let's go." Joey said. Kaiba and Joey scooped up their clothes and crept out of the room into the next room.

After they were gone, Bakura and Ryou snickered.

"I wonder how they will react when the four of them find out that we have recorded both of their first times and will soon post it on our website, ." Ryou laughed.

"Hey, I just realized that Kaiba and Joey's socks are still here." Bakura realized.

"Leave them. Kaiba and Joey will find them later."

Somewhere in the Kaiba Mansion:

"Grr... I. Will. Not. Die. Today," Mokuba grumbled.

Mokuba turned a corner and found a swarm of bees. Mokuba screamed and turned back. He sighed in relief. (He's allergic to bees.) He opened his eyes and screamed again. There was a waiter holding a jar of peanut butter.

"Nooo!" Mokuba cried.

Then he ran in the other direction into the swarm of bees.

"Oh ya! Ahhhhh!" Mokuba ran at the waiter and ran past him. He started to go down the stairs but he tripped and fell down the long flight of stairs.

"Am I fashionably late or what?" Mai announce as she arrived at the mansion door and saw Mokuba lying motionless under the flight of stairs.

_Is that Mokuba? _Mai thought,_ Nah. _And she went to get a drink.

In the Room Next to the Bedroom:

"Kaiba... Why is your laundry room right beside your bedroom?" Joey asked.

"I have no clue. I think it's pretty convenient." Kaiba replied.

"Let's put our clothes on and get out of here. It stinks in here."

The two of them put on their clothes and sneaked out of the room. They went down the flight of stairs and stepped on Mokuba and went to the bar to get some drinks.

_Funny, I don't remember having a rug at the bottom of the staircase... maybe it wasn't a rug... nah. _Kaiba thought and drank his martini.

In the car:

"55 bottles of beer on the wall. 55 bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around. Now there's 39 bottles of beer on the wall." Tristan and Serenity sang as they drove Tea's car to Kaiba's mansion.

"39 doesn't come after 55! 47 does!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Hey! You're right! Someone's been drinking our beer!"

"It's probably that bum we picked up."

"I'm not a bum! I'm Odeon! You have seen me before in the BattleCity Tournament!" Odeon explained.

"Oh! You're that freaky looking guy with the weird tattoos on your face." Serenity said.

"I've decide to get more tattoos to make my face look more symmetrical."

"See... me... tree... call... Nice..." Tristan sounded out.

"Let's just get to Kaiba's killer party Tristan! Step on it!" Serenity told Tristan and they sped off at 130m/hr.

At the Bottom of the Stairs:

"I... Must... Not... Let... Anymore... People... Step... On... Me!" Mokuba grunted and saw a fat person heading for the stairs, "Oh, fuck it."

In the Ballroom:

"Your butt will grow 5 inches next month." Isis said to a party guest, "Your son will commit suicide because his boyfriend dumped him," Isis said to another, "Your wife will know that you're wearing her silk panties."

And on and on...

Near Tea's House:

"Our duel is not finished yet!" Marik shouted as he continued to chase Malik.

Malik stopped beside the enraged Tea. "Hey Tea. What's up?"

Tea glared at him. Marik caught up with Malik and saw Tea. "What's up with her?"

This got another glare.

"Uh... I think we should get back to the party don't you think Marik?" Malik asked nervously.

"RUN!" Marik and Malik screamed and ran for their lives.

Tea snarled and chased after them.


	5. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ryou and Bakura's Mistake

After Yugi and Yami got out of Kaiba's room, they stumbled across Kaiba's computer lab.

"Hey I want to check my inbox." Yugi said.

So Yugi and Yami logged onto a computer each. Yugi checked his inbox and Yami checked .

"Hey this new story about us called Let the Ball Begin! sounds good. I'll just save it in my favorites and read it later."

"Hey! Yami, come here! Someone has been secretly recording our 'doing it' session from a closet! Hey! And here's Kaiba and Joey 'doing it' too! I just got an update from !"

"Why do you have their prescription?"

"Uh... It's not because that I am a full-time member. And it's also not because I get access to all their pictures and videos. I think I just stumbled across it accidentally."

"Anyway, let's find out who did this to us!" Yami declared.

"And download Kaiba and Joey's session?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

The two of them waited for the download to finish and then they left the room to get a drink.

In the Emergency Room:

"Now Mr.Pegasus, this is a standard pencil-removing procedure." A doctor informed Pegasus.

"It's not going to hurt much is it? Cause I don't like pain very much."

"Please get on this chair Mr.Pegasus."

Pegasus got on the chair as instructed and lifted his foot up so the doctor could see it.

The doctor pulled the pencil out of Pegasus' foot and then poured disinfectant on the wound.

"Would you like a Snow White Band-Aid or a Buzz Lightyear one?"

"Oooh! I love Snow White! Snow White! Snow White!" Pegasus exclaimed.

The doctor took a Snow White Band-Aid out of his pocket and stuck it on Pegasus' foot.

"There. All done. Have a good evening Mr.Pegasus." The doctor ushered him out and shouted, "NEXT!"

On the Streets:

"We are so sneaky! I would even call myself a sneaky bastard! We'll be long gone when they find out that their sessions were recorded by, who else but, us?" Bakura laughed.

"When we get to Timbuktu, we'll be awarded with those videos and we'll be rich!" Ryou snickered.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Our laptop is missing!"

"We must have left it in Kaiba's mansion! We're doomed! We can't go back there!"

"Maybe if we're lucky, they didn't find out about it yet."

"Let's go."

The laptop they were looking for was really on a park bench. They had left it there when Ryou stopped to tie his shoes.

At the bottom of the stairs:

"I think I'm paralyzed for life now. Of all the luck. A fat guy just happened to be invited to the party... Oh no! I didn't know Seto invited the sumo wrestlers! They're going to go up the stairs! If my whole life flashes before my life now, it wouldn't last very long." Mokuba muttered and prayed.

At the Bar:

"Hey Joey. Hey Kaiba. Nice party eh?" Mai said as they two of them were walking towards the bar.

"It's a ball Mai." Joey said.

"If I am at someone else's house, it's always a party." Mai retorted.

"Hello Isis." Kaiba said when he saw Isis coming towards the bar.

"Hello everyone." Isis replied.

"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted as he and Yami arrived at the bar as well.

The door to the mansion burst open. Malik and Marik rushed in followed by Tea. They ran to the bar and gave up.

"Oh. Hey guys. Do you guys know where my car is by any chance?" Tea asked.

Tristan, Serenity and Odeon ran through the door.

"Whoo! I'm first!" Tristan yelled.

"First the worst! Second the best!" Serenity argued.

"I'm not a nerd." Odeon said.

Everyone was now gathered at the bar except Pegasus, Bakura and Ryou.

"Where's Bakura and Ryou?" Yami asked.

"Yeah! We found out that they were the ones that recorded Yami, me, Kaiba and Joey in the bedroom!" Yugi loudly said.

"Oooh... Where is it? Is it on ? "Malik asked.

Everyone wrote down the website on pieces of tissue paper.

"What are we going to do now Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Kill Bakura and Ryou."

"We'll help if this is really true." Kaiba and Joey said.

"To the computer lab!"


	6. Chapter 1417

Chapter 14: The Night Comes to an End

"We must have left our laptop in the computer lab!" Bakura said.

"That seems reasonable." Ryou answered.

"Let's go. There seems to be nobody in sight. Let's go up."

They stepped over Mokuba and went upstairs.

In the Computer Lab:

"You guys can watch the video yourselves. Me and Yugi will read that story Yami found earlier." Yugi said.

Everyone crowded around one computer. Yugi and Yami sat in front of another.

"Now, let's read this story." Yami said and the two of them started reading.

"Hey this is exactly what happened this evening!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Oooh..." everyone oohed.

"This great, magnificent author (who writes well) predicted our every move!" Yami said in awe.

"Ahhh..." everyone ahhed.

"And it says here that Bakura and Ryou are coming in here!"

"Let's kill them." Yami said.

On the Sidewalk:

Pegasus twirls his glass eye as he walks back to the ball.

Chapter 15: The End

Bakura and Ryou runs into the room but suddenly an earthquake hits the buiding and everyone perishes!

"Ahhh!" goes everyone.

Pegasus arrives at the mansion 5 minutes later and finds it destroyed.

"Free drinks and free food! All gone! All...Gone... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pegasus screamed and gets hit by a car.

Chapter 16: Alternate Ending

Bakura and Ryou runs into the room. Yugi, Yami, Joey and Kaiba beats the crap out of them.

"Serves you right," Kaiba spat.

"Yeah. Me and Yami weren't even good at doing it!" Yugi shouted.

"The lighting was horrible in the closet!" Joey complained.

"They said all my reasons so I'm going to kick you two!" Yami said and kicked.

"Well, at least this night is finally over." Kaiba said, "Now get out of my mansion!"

Everything fades and becomes black.

"We're not done yet!" Marik's voice said.

"The End" appears somehow on the blackness and fanfare music starts.

"But we're not done yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttt!" Malik's voice fades.

Chapter 17: Another Alternate Ending

Bakura and Ryou runs into the room and then Mokuba throws a grenade into the computer lab.

BOOM!

"That's for stepping on me!" Mokuba yelled and threw another one.

BOOM!

"That's for not realizing I'm there! Mokuba yelled and threw another one.

BOOM!

"And that's for inviting sumo wrestlers!" Mokuba yelled and lived on the streets as a loner for the rest on his life.

Pegasus became a professional assassin. He used sharpened pencils to kill people. And sometimes ,if he's nice, he'll use a pencil crayon instead.


End file.
